Forever's not Eternity
by ilove jacksparrow
Summary: Sequel to Forever. I suggest you read that one first, although it's not entirely nessicary. Jack and Alexis are facing one problem that not even their enemies are to blame. Read and Review:.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to the sequel to Forever! I'm leaving tomorrow for a week and I won't be able to update OR check on any stories (including mine). Oh well ha. So review this one and the other story (if you haven't) so I'll have something to come home to:).

Jack watched from the helm as Alex walked around the deck of his beloved ship, helping out anyway she could. He smiled whenever she'd look up at him, her smile telling him a million words. Ever since she'd told him she was going to have his child, things hadn't been as smooth as they'd been before. He remembered the conversation quite clearly.

_They were both in the bed still, his arms wrapped around her still-tiny waist and skin still on skin. Her golden hair was spread out like a fan on his chest as he comprehended the news. They'd both known it was going to happen sooner or later, more than likely. "So you're really…" Jack gulped audiably. He'd never been this shocked or scared in his life._

_He wasn't ready. Hell, he'd never thought about fatherhood. His father had sure enough taught him everything he knew, so he knew how to run a ship and pass down the tradition. But the thought of having children sent chills up his spine. "Yes, Jack." Her dainty hands were griping onto his waist. "I am." Her emerald eyes flickered up to meet his onyx ones. "Do you want me to go onto land or…" Her spoken thoughts were cut off by his caring tone._

"_No, darling. I don't want to start another legacy as not only being a notorious pirate but also a pirate who can't stand the thought of being a father. No, Alley. I want you to stay. We'll get through this, love."_

_She sighed into his chest, her breath sending chills up his spine once more. "I love you Jack."_

Presently, he was reconsidering his words. He knew he would miss her presence if she were to leave. She'd been on his ship, in his life, for over half a year if not longer. The thought of waking up without her made him want to die. She had changed him. He was still Jack Sparrow, the daft and notorious pirate who made trouble for anyone who got in his path . No, she'd made him more caring than before, at least when it came to her.

Jack looked down at the woman who was tying knots and securing sails. Alex had said she assumed she was about three months along by then, seeing as she'd taken the evidence of her pregnancy into account. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her and the fact he wasn't with her at that moment was driving him crazy. "Gibbs."

The first mate of the Black Pearl came up to the helm. "Jack, go ahead. Ye need to be with her." Jack nodded.

He'd told Gibbs about her pregnancy as soon as he'd found out, as he needed someone to talk to about it. Secrets weren't his thing anyways. He left the helm in his control and went down to her, sneaking up behind her as she bent to pick up a fallen cloth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled and leaned back into the warm embrace that my husband was giving me. "Hello love." His voice was quiet and calm as he nibbled at my neck from behind.

I didn't respond. I simply closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of being in his arms. When I'd first told him that I was carrying his child, I'd thought that he would want me to leave or that he would bolt on me. Go crazy. But he hadn't. Instead, he'd held me closer and loved me more than I thought would ever be possible. The news had shocked me as well when I'd discovered that I hadn't bled in a couple of months. Jack had taken the news fairly well and I knew he was scared. _I_ was scared. I had a being growing inside of me and depending on me for life.

Jack's graceful fingers that were rubbing my semi-flat stomach brought me out of my thoughts. His fingers were gentle and easy yet rough as they caught on the fabric of my shirt every once in a while. We'd agreed that when the time came for me to wear larger clothes, that I would wear Jack's larger clothes, for I could adjust them easier than my much tighter clothes. "Jack?"

"Yes, darling?"

"When are we going to tell your crew?"

I knew that I was as respected as Elizabeth aboard the ship and they would be excited, but I was still dreading it for unknown reasons. "Whenever you'd like me to, darling. Or you could just let them notice. They'd hardly care, they all respect you. Especially Lizzie, judging from the way she shrieked when you told her."

I blushed and turned my head so that I could somewhat see him out of the corner of my eye. "I'm not the only one who'll be having a child."

I heard his breath catch in his throat. "Her too? Ah, what will I do with the two of you…"

"I don't know, Jack." I teased him. "Perhaps you could ignore it…" I laughed as he groaned.

"Two moody women will be something that can hardly be ignored, darling."

I laughed then my tone changed to serious. "When the time comes for her, I think you should alert Will. I'm sure he'd like to know when his child was being born."

"I don't know if I could, love. I think he could just… Know. Even if he heartless, I think he will be able to feel that Elizabeth will be in pain and that she won't be the only one for him to love."

I felt my heart swell with love for Jack as I completely relaxed against him. My eyes drifted closed and I smiled as I turned in his arms, his heart now echoing in my ear. It was weird to me how something as simple as a pirate's heartbeat when he was holding you could be so complex at the same time. It calmed me as I drifted off, feeling extremely tired. As suddenly as sleepiness had drifted over me, full awakeness pulled at my senses as my stomach heaved. I yanked out of Jack's hold and went to the railing behind us, the bar bearing into my stomach as I leaned over it to vomit into the swirling ocean. A pair of hands came to hold back my stick straight hair while the other one rubbed my back gently. My own hands came to hold the rail as I sought out my breath which had been stripped from me in a matter of seconds. I was about to lean back into Jack's hold once more when my stomach emptied itself once more into the turquoise sea.

I felt my stomach clench in the want to heave upwards again, but it found I was now deprived of food in the stomach. I leaned back on Jack as he held me to him, his head resting on mine. The awful taste was left in my mouth and Jack laughed when he heard me smacking my mouth in an attempt to wet it so I could rid of it. "Here, Alley." He handed me a bottle that he'd withdrew from inside his overcoat. I knew it was rum from the way the amber liquid shone through the dirtied bottle.

"It's not good for me…"

"Drink it for a moment. Just until I come back with some water."

He left me hanging onto the rail for a moment and I did as he told me to do. The mouth of the bottle met my own mouth, the amber liquid burning as it slid down my throat. Blasted baby was going to make me ill to my stomach every once in a while, I knew.

I'd written to Mana as soon as I'd found out. I'd told her to send the letter to Tortuga, our next destination. Jack knew someone that could deliver it to him. He'd made sure to come across in his point that I was not on any circumstances going into the town due to the roughness and drunkards. He'd also promised that he wasn't going to go to the Faithful Bride like normal. Instead, he'd come back to me with the response letter.

"Here, darling."

I took the ladle of water that he'd carefully brought back with him to my lips and the cool liquid seemed to wash away any taste in my mouth. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

I turned to face him and my arms wrapped around his waist as his did the same to my own waist. My face buried into his half-revealed golden chest as I spoke. "Promise me you won't abandon me, Jack. I can't bare the thought of raising a child without you, let alone waking up without knowing that you're there for me."

He didn't even seem to think his answer through as one hand buried into my hair and scrunched it in a comforting movement. "I promise, Alexis Sparrow. I won't."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Short but sweet, no? I thought it would be a good way to start it off, in case you guys didn't want to wait. I know at least two people who don't want to wait;). Review for me, loves. I promise I'll update when I get back if I have at least two reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I came home today! I was on a mission trip and God made it unbelievable. I loved it. Anyways, that's not what this is about haha. I'm going to try to update more often since I don't have anywhere to be most of this week. Yay! I got the new Harry Potter book (yay!) and so I'm going to be reading it some. But I'll review as long as I get reviews. I need some, so spread the word and tell people to read Forever then this one and to review both:).

I sighed as I stood in Jack's arms. We had just finished our conversation and it was obvious that we were both confused about the whole situation. Tortuga was supposedly a day's journey away and Mana's letter was being anticipated by me. I knew she might not have responded, but the hope kept me going. Me nor Jack knew what to do from here on out, our minds clouded by the still-fresh news like a thick fog that lingered over the ocean on certain mornings, daring to get as close to the water without touching it.

I felt myself begin to cry. Blasted mood swings. Thankfully for the Pearl's occupants, Elizabeth was about two months behind me in her pregnancy so her moods were still somewhat normal. Jack's arms encased me in warmth and love as he felt the warmth of my tears through his slightly dirtied white shirt. I cried my eyes out for no reason. I assumed it was the thought that neither of us knew left or right when it came to my pregnancy. We didn't know what to do. I had already made it clear to him that I did not want a strange woman on the ship assisting me. He tried to convince me that we could get some midwife a few months early so I could become accustomed to her, but I still denied him. Jack was the one I wanted to help me. He knew enough about human health, considering his numerous accounts of being stranded and wounded thus assisting himself.

My tears had also apparently startled him, considering that he'd hesitated to pull me closer than we already were. Jack's hands were like a gentle breeze, just applying enough pressure to make a difference on my back yet very noticeable. He pressed my head to his chest as I calmed down, my breath ragged as I stopped the flow of tears that were staining his shirt. "I'm sorry Jack. I can't help it somehow…"

"I understand darling." He pulled back so I could gaze into onyx depths that were his eyes. A smirk began to crawl along his handsome face. "In all actuality, I don't understand. But I do understand that the predicament that we've gotten into has caused you to become a state that makes it nearly impossible to stop tears from flowing out of…" I shut up his word magic with a gentle yet rough kiss.

I'd nearly thrown myself at him within his arms. I could hear the familiar Jack Sparrow chuckle under the kiss. I knew that Jack was just as confused as I was. His hands rested in the small of my back as I held onto him for dear life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack closed his eyes as his wife did the same. Her warm tears had shocked him at first, causing his brain to go into overdrive. He wasn't used to sudden fountains occurring, and he was used to water. No doubt was in his mind when he thought about her being scared and confused. She was carrying part of him within him, and she would do so for nine months until a new Sparrow was aboard the Pearl.

His rough and weather-chapped lips worked on her softer and moisturized ones. Jack felt her sigh under the kiss, her breath returning to normal when they pulled apart for a moment. Alexis gazed at him with soft green eyes. A grey color had seeped into them over time, making them less emerald like. Jack still considered them to be jewels, however. To him everything about the woman before him was glorious and was made to be adored by him. He knew she was thinking about the next few moments as a devilish smirk crossed her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck as if anticipating his not-so-far off action. Tanned arms swept under her and carried her to their cabin, where he proved his love gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay the remainder of that day in his arms as his ringed and calloused hands felt over my belly. Since I was assuming I was three going on four months along, there was a slight bump. I knew from past encounters with expecting women that along the fourth month mark, the baby would start to show as a bump. Jack had my back pulled to him as our left sides lay on the bed. His chest moved against my back as he breathed quietly, obviously not captured by the lure of sleep as I was beginning to do. There was no doubt that he loved me and that he wanted me to remain with him. I knew that from the way he talked, looked, and interacted with me. I knew that he would never leave me by free will. _Till death do us part_, I thought with a smile as I closed my eyes. I jumped when I realized that he was gazing at me over my shoulder in his special way. "What, pray tell, is my gem of a woman smiling at?"

I blushed as I shifted onto my right side so that I could see my husband clearly without straining my eyes. He grinned his famous grin at me as he kissed me. It was brief yet long, although I knew it wouldn't be the last one in our lifetime or for the next hour. I was then pulled onto his chest as he rolled onto his back, my head adorning the tanned surface. His heart echoed loudly in my ears, obviously from our '_escapades_' that had been finished moments before. "Perhaps it's because she has the most handsome pirate captain in all the Caribbean next to her to love her. And the fact that he's not going to leave her certainly helps…"

His deep chuckle joined the sounds of his breathing and his pounding heart. "True, lovely. Very true." He silenced his amusement for a moment. "Alley," his fingers tangled in my hair and I could hear the seriousness in his voice. "I want you to be careful until the babe's born. After then, too. I love you more than life, darling, and I doubt you can ever know how much."

I felt the cursed tears spill from my eyes once more, touched by his heartfelt words. I knew that he'd thought about the wording and he hadn't wanted to cause tears. Hopefully he would learn that they were about as controllable as he was. And we all knew how controllable he was. His chest caught my tears as he buried his head into my soft and straight hair. I felt his face muscles move as he blinked against the dirty blonde surface, his nose causing warm air to caress my scalp. I snuggled against him, enjoying the moment as my tears left. Those mood swings were going to cause trouble before long, no doubts attached. Lizzie's moods were going to add to Jack's patience, and I prayed that neither of us would have bizarre cravings like most women were plagued with. Obviously the belly sickness had cursed me for the time being and Elizabeth had yet to vomit her stomach's contents into the beloved ocean.

As I lay there, I smiled and sighed, my breath gracing his bare chest that rose with each breath he took. Jack's muscular arms held me tightly to him as I closed my eyes, sleep overcoming me quickly. "I love you more than you can ever know too, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, darling. Never forget that."

His laugh eased me to sleep. "Of course…" Before long, I was out like a doused lamp on a raid that had to occur quickly. "Never."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay so this is kind of a sappy yet good chapter haha. At least it's good in my opinion. It might not be that good b/c it's so long, but hey, the longer the better! I would love for y'all to pray for me these next two days; I'm driving for drivers Ed. And I'm pretty much horrible. I hate the instructor. Do that?

Jack lay in the bed, Alexis draped across his chest, as he watched the moon rise. When they'd entered the room, it had been late afternoon. She'd been asleep since the moments before sundown, Jack recalled as he shifted his hold on her. He didn't know where he should go from there as far as their situation. Despite his pirate instincts to not care about her feelings should he leave her, he knew he would care. It would be like abandoning the Sea on the drop of a dime. It would leave a mark on his soul, a mark that would take an eternity to fade away so he could feel again. No, he had to stay with her. Alex was a smart woman, Jack also knew, and she would likely try to keep calm with her sister by her side.

Thinking about Mana drew him away from the future and into the present. His darling Alley was convinced that he was only going to fetch a letter for her. No, he had more in store for his precious wife than she could ever dream of imagining. Mana had contacted him when he was dropping off Alley's letter at the last stop, which was some strange Pirate port that Jack stopped by every now and then for various objects, namely rum. She'd sent a letter, somehow knowing where they were going. Jack didn't know how she knew, but he disregarded it. His wife's sister wanted him to meet her at a tavern in Tortuga and take her to her sister. Jack hadn't responded, as she had said in the short letter to only reply if it wasn't possible to carry out the plan. So as far as he knew, Mana was still coming to Tortuga to come aboard his ship to visit her older sister.

Alex stirred in her deep sleep, her steady breathing caressing his bare, tanned chest with warm air that escaped her as she exhaled. A soft moan escaped her throat as her breathing quickened, obviously overtaken by a nightmare. Jack's arms squeezed her close and rubbed her back gently, whispering soft words into her ear as she continued to moan. "Shush, darling. I'm here."

His words had no effect, however. As he tried to calm his love, he kept failing to make her awake or sooth her into a restful sleep once more. Jack jumped slightly when he felt hot tears on his chest, which were followed by her bolting upright, the covers following her. "Jack!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm here love." I felt Jack sit up behind me and I was pulled mostly onto his lap as I was encased in his arms, tears streaming down my face. I lay the right side of my face against his chest, my left arm clutching him as my right held his waist to me.

"Jack." I mumbled his name over and over as I cried. I didn't want to discuss what had caused me to awake in the state I was in, but I knew I should tell him. Jack Sparrow might not have been worthy of a lot of things, but he deserved to know what made me, his wife, upset.

I calmed down as Jack held me, his heart echoing loudly in my ear. It was obvious that I'd worried him, judging from the way he was struggling to calm his breathing. He forced me to look at him once I'd calmed down some. "Alley darling, what did you see?"

I took a shuddering breath before responding. "I saw you in the future. We were in a brig and, oh Jack…" I began to cry once again. "You were dead. It was horrible. I was being striked by someone, I can't remember, and it hurt. It hurt terribly; I remember the pain even though it was in a dream." Jack pulled me so my head was resting on his shoulder, in a caring and comforting hug as I continued. His hands were rubbing my back and pulling the covers up around us, mostly me, due to my shivering. "I was still pregnant, about six or so months along, and I nearly lost her… or him. Either way…"

"It was something that you'd prefer not to recall again." It was as if he'd read my mind.

"Yes." My voice was a quiet whisper, as if I feared any noise would cause the dream to become a reality.

I was pulled so I could see his eyes in the dark. "Shush, darling. I won't let that happen. You sure you can't remember the person?"

"Positive…" I couldn't recall the face of the person with the cat 'o nine.

"We'll be fine, love." I heard the amusement in his voice as he tried to cheer me up. "How do you know it's going to be a female?"

"I said or him."

"You said her first." I smiled feebly at him in the dim light. He kissed me gently, most of my anxiety disappearing. "Even if it is a female, Alley, I'll love them like I love you. I know it."

I blushed and moved so I could lay my head upon my pillow. It was cool against the right side of my face as I watched Jack do the same, his left side against his pillow. I felt his larger right hand enclose my smaller left one as it lay in the gap between our bodies. "I'm not going anywhere, my dear Alexis. I'm not going anywhere. I give you my pirate word on that." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Thank you Jack."

"Shush, go to sleep."

I was more than happy to oblige. When I awoke the next morning, I found that I'd flipped onto my stomach with the left side of my face against the pillow. My hand was still enclosed in Jack's and I lifted it away so I could put my arms above my head. I was comfy and I didn't want to move. It was perfect even though Jack wasn't involved. I smiled to myself, my eyes not opening until I felt Jack get up. The sound of cloth moving against cloth and skin told me that he was going out onto the deck, probably to relieve Gibbs of steering. As I heard him finish getting dress, the sound of him walking to my side of the bed sounded. I allowed my eyes to flutter open as I moved slightly, stretching my tired muscles, only to see Jack staring down at me. I smiled sweetly as his fingers caressed my cheek. "Morning love."

"Morning…" I was silenced by his kiss and as he pulled back I leaned up slightly, following him in wishes of getting a longer kiss. He chuckled as I lay back down against the pillows.

"Relax, Alley. I have something to attend to, but I'll be back shortly, savvy?"

"Savvy." I closed my eyes as his fingers continued to stroke my cheek, then I felt him pulling the covers up around me.

Ever since I'd gotten pregnant, he'd been more sweet and gentle than he'd ever been before. I assumed it was so he wouldn't have to deal with my mood swings, but I didn't pay it any mind. The sheets and blanket were pulled up tight around me as I drifted off to sleep and before I surrendered to the pull, I felt his lips on mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack exited the cabin and sighed with relief as soon as he shut the door. Alex hadn't slept well after her dream; she'd tossed and turned the whole night but not once did she awake. He'd slept some, but he'd donated most of his resting time to watching her in case she awoke in a fright again or worse. No one could know how relieved he was when she drifted off into a hopefully relaxed sleep. He loved her to death and the last thing he wanted was for her to discover him going into town without alerting her, even if it was a surprise. Plus he knew that her lack of sleep would add to her mood swings, causing havoc for the whole Pearl. Jack really did not want a mutiny on his hands.

As he strolled down the gangplank, he saw her; she resembled her sister more than they realized. They both had the same face except for the eyes and their hair was different. While Alex's was straight and a dirty blonde color, Mana's was a dark brown that waved and curled from its roots. Her eyes were brown, but other than that to Jack they looked identical.

He swaggered and smirked as he approached the brunette, her brown eyes meeting his. "Hello Jack." Her greeting was friendly yet curt.

He grunted his greeting as she gathered her bags, which were next to her feet. Jack led her to the Pearl's upper deck, all of the crew gathering as they saw their Captain with a woman that wasn't Alex. "Men, this is Mana, Alex's sister. She will be joining us for the time being." The men grinned and smirked as Jack led her to Alley's old cabin for her stay.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Mana," Gibbs said as she passed him. Jack nodded to him, a signal to shut up so he could return to his wife quickly.

"This'll be your cabin. Alex used to occupy it…" His voice drifted off, remembering the last time he was in there.

The last time, he'd been comforting Alexis after an argument they'd had. It'd torn her apart despite the size of the quarrel. _Hell_, he thought, _it tore me apart_. After making sure Mana was situated, he went up to his own cabin, where Alley lay. He entered and shut the door before turning to the leather chest where her clothes were stored. He dug through the mismatched clothing before withdrawing a pair of her breeches and a cream-colored shirt. Only when he was satisfied, he carried them to where she slept and he sat next to where her stomach was. As he looked at it briefly, there were no signs of her pregnancy that were available for the world to see quite yet. His left bejeweled hand stroked her hair out of her face as he spoke quietly. "Wake up, love. Unless you want your sister to see you…" He didn't get a chance to finish.

Alex bolted up to look at him eye to eye. "What?!"

"Mana is going to want to see you before long, you know…"

"She's here?!" Jack nodded and grinned as she flung her arms around him before grabbing the clothing and dressing. When she was through, hardly a moment later, she turned back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You snuck into Tortuga," She assumed, "and fetched her?" He nodded as she kissed him, hard yet gently as she showed her gratitude. "Thank you," She whispered before wandering out onto the decks barefoot to find her sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I squealed like a little child when I saw her. It had been quite a while since I'd seen my sister and I missed her terribly. She hadn't changed a bit, I noticed as I walked to her. We embraced in the middle of the deck and by that point, both of us were squealing like piglets. "I've missed you!" I cried as we pulled back.

Mana was till the same girl I'd grown up with. Long, wavy brown hair, soft brown eyes, everything was the same as it had been. "I've missed you too. How's the babe?" I smiled at her instant worry.

"It, we, are fine. In another month, it should be visible…" She grinned and embraced me once more, whispering in my ear. "I'm glad it's Jack's. I didn't like him that much at first, but he's not acting like a pirate at all by staying next to you during all of this…"

"He's a good man." I meant every word. "A good man."

The rest of the day progressed like that, us giggling and hugging and gossiping up a storm. We drank tea in the galley and we strolled on the decks. No words could describe how I'd missed my sister, although I knew for certain that everyone on deck could see it. Jack stayed at the helm most of the day and I'd wave and smile to him. His crooked smirk etched onto his face as he met my eyes and I would blush and turn away, conversation continuing between me and Mana.

She told me that she was planning to stay until after the babe was born, so she could see her niece or nephew when it was born. When she announced it at dinner a couple of weeks later, however, I could tell Jack wasn't all that thrilled, for he just grunted and got up. "Excuse me." I whispered to my sister as I followed Jack into our cabin.

He tried to slam the door behind him but I caught it, taking him off guard when it didn't slam when it closed. Onyx eyes rolled when he saw who it was. "Not with Mana?"

Jack went to the window and stood, watching the sun melt with the horizon. "Jack?"

I cautiously walked up to him and watched his expression. It was solemn and it told me everything that I'd been neglecting to notice since Mana came aboard; he was jealous of the time I'd been spending with her. Now that I thought back on it, I hadn't spent but nights with him, and then I would be too tired to talk or do much, so I'd fall asleep. As the days passed by, he wouldn't hold me as close and he wouldn't utter a single word to me. "I'm sorry, Jack." He turned and looked at me. I couldn't tell what message his eyes were sending me; hurt, love, anger maybe? "I've missed her so much, Jack. I haven't seen her for months and now we're on the same ship and it's going to stay that way for a while, as she told us. It's like we have to talk about everything now, even though…"

"You don't." I couldn't tell if he was trying to finish my sentence or to make a statement. "I'm a pirate, darling, and I don't share, as you have noticed…"

"Pirate or not, you need to try to understand. Soon we'll run out of things to talk about…"

"Alexis, you're a bloody woman. Of course you won't run out of things to talk about. The barnacles on the bottom of the ship, perhaps? Or how about how the sun needs to be twelve inches higher in the sky?"

"Jack, don't be like this…" Damn tears were coming, stinging my eyes and blurring my vision.

"Love, why don't you go find Mana and talk with her about how I'm acting…"

"JACK!" I screamed. I never screamed, much less at him. "Don't act like a bloody child. I need you, and you know that. You just want attention, and you're getting it that's for damn sure. You filthy…" I struggled for the word as I stared at his face, which was twisted in hurt and confusion. "PIRATE!"

I struggled to catch my breath as the tears broke free from my eyes, creating little trails on my face. I turned to leave but a sturdy hand on my wrist stopped me from leaving our spot in front of the window. Jack's hands held my upper arms and rubbed them gently as I somewhat calmed down, the tears still streaming down my face silently. After a moment of silence, he pulled me to him, his head resting on mine as it lay against his broad chest. "I'm sorry, my love."

"Me too…"

"Shush, just cry. Bloody mood swings of yours are going to be the death of us, you know it?"

I laughed as I closed my eyes, the tears ceasing to fall as I looked up at him with soft eyes. I knew that he was regretting his actions and I regretted mine as well. His kiss that he gave me told me everything I need to know as he bent his head. As his hand pulled me to him by the small of my back, Jack pulled back and grinned as his eyes flickered down to my stomach. I grinned back as his voice filled the quiet room. "Looks like this is the closest I'll be getting to you for the next few months, eh love?"

I laughed and smiled at him. The fourth month mark had obviously been passed in the time we'd not been speaking, given that my stomach was blocking our bodies from fully touching. It wasn't much, but it was significant. "Looks like. Tell the crew whenever you'd like, Jack, for I know you're dying…"

He just laughed his deep laugh and lifted me off the floor bridal style, carrying me to the bed. He climbed in next to me after he'd made sure I was settled, his arms locked around my waist. In pure bliss, I smiled and quickly drifted off as my head was pulled upon Jack's chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first night in ages, Jack Sparrow found himself consumed in a peaceful sleep. He had the woman he loved more than life itself in his arms for the first time since Mana had boarded the ship. He tried to accept her for Alexis, but he just couldn't, and he knew that the next day his wife would probably get upset at her sister, but he didn't care. Mana and him had never gotten along that well, but she was rubbing off on him. He knew she was glad he wasn't leaving Alex, which he appreciated for he liked his head being attached to his neck, thank you very much.

He awoke the next morning to see his beautiful wife sitting in his desk chair, staring out the window and her legs pulled up in the seat. Her chin rested on her knees as she gazed at the emerging sun. A smile was on her face as he quietly came up behind her, kissing the top of her hair as he played with it. Alex turned and gazed up at him with gentle green eyes and a grin spread across her delicate tanned face. She stood and came to stand in front of him, surprising him with a forceful kiss. She kissed him in a way that made him want her, which shocked him. Usually it was him making her want him. Not the other way around. _Either way_, he concluded as they continued to kiss after an air break, _at least we're not fighting_. It was the moods like this that he loved. _Although_, he thought as their eyes closed in sync, _I have a good feeling that she would've been angry last night with or without child, but if it weren't for the child Mana wouldn't be aboard…_

He opened his eyes as she pulled away for good this time. Alley fluttered her eyelashes at him and he gave up; with a gentle movement or two, she was pinned under him as he kissed her, giggles escaping her as his lips met hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Jack and I finally left our cabin, a grin on my face like jam on toast. It just belonged there, I knew. His tanned and muscular right arm came to rest around my waist. I was wearing one of Jack's shirts, to hide my stomach from possible enemies who could appear and plus, Jack didn't want to argue with me about it. I leaned into his embrace as he led me up the steps to the helm, where he was taking over Cotton's shift. I don't know how he knew about me being with child, but he did, for he grinned and motioned to my stomach. I blushed and smiled, turning into Jack's embrace. One of his arms held me to him as I buried my head in his chest in happiness while the other steered his precious ship. We stood like that for a while, Mana's voice occasionally drifting over me. I knew she was leaving me with Jack so I wouldn't blow up at someone for no reason; I was happy and they knew not to mess with me. I heard Mana mention something about coming up to us for a moment when a cannon echoed over the water. A splash occurred, drenching crew members that were unfortunate enough to be near it. Me and Jack both turned to see who'd caused the commotion. We were greeted with the sight of Sao Feng, returning to torture us so. Jack quickly fumbled with my shirt, so he could make sure nothing stood out. No doubt that Feng would torture me for certain if he knew I was going to have Jack Sparrow's child.

He arrived. "Ah, Jack Sparrow. Long time, no see."

Jack faked a smile. "Aye, too long mate." I could hear his hatred burning in his voice. "Let's keep it that way, savvy?" He withdrew his sword and lunged at the Singapore Pirate King.

Feng blocked the attack and war broke out between the two ships. A rather ugly man was fighting me in a matter of seconds, his attempts to harm me weak. Metal and steel rang out in the air as everyone fought. I was dangerously close to the helm's steps that led down, and I could see Jack not too far away, still fighting the Asian. It was the last thing I saw as I felt the butt of a pistol conk me on the back of the head, knocking me out as I squealed in surprise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack heard a squeal and turned to see Alex collapse on the stairs, her body falling downwards. He attacked Sao Feng in a way that he knew would throw him off balance and then ran to her side. "Alex…" He whispered her name as he swept her up in his arms, trying to make a beeline for the cabin, which he should've known to be worthless.

Without warning, the same gun was felt knocking him out, his arms still gripping his wife as he lay unconscious on his own ship. Sao Feng halted all fighting. "Gentleman of Singapore, we are in control of the Pearl now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I thought the whole chapter made sense lol. Well Review after you read and I need more than one reader. I must be bad lol. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry this took so long for me to put up! I had writers block, along with the fact I had to fight myself so I would make it longer. I wanted to rush it, but I thought about Wencheshavemorefun's Jack OC story when the girl was pregnant, and I wanted to make it long like that. But I can assure you, unless babysitting throws some grand idea into my head today, then Alley and Jack are going to be able to be together in the next chappie. Savvy? Oh and I passed my driving exam: ).

Jack awoke to see that he was in a brig, his brig to be precise. His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the night as he stood up to stretch his legs. From the way they were stiff, he'd been laying in a strange position for a day at the most. He felt his way to the edge of the cell and he grasped at the iron bars to keep himself steady. "Jack?" A familiar male voice echoed around the brig from the entrance. Gibbs slowly came into view, carrying a lantern that flickered feebly. "Jack." He met his friend at the door to his cell, which was, of course, locked. "Feng took over the ship and put you in the brig. Knocked you out cold when you were trying to rescue Alex. Threw you in here about a day ago. He put me as his first mate for the Pearl. He isn't that bright…"

Jack cut him off, scrunching his face in frustration. "Where's Alley?"

Gibbs sighed deeply, Jack's mind going a hundred miles a minute. "She's with Feng in your cabin, Jack. He wanted her to share the bed, but she refused so she's sleeping on a blanket on the floor." Jack laughed; he could see her doing that. "She's not letting him touch her, and I've told your crew about her carrying your child. They're preventing him from touching her so he won't find out." Once again, the first mate sighed. "She's worried about you, though. I'm only down here because he thinks I'm checking on your being here."

"Where's he?"

"Asleep in the cabin."

"And Alex?"

"She's out on the deck…"

A familiar voice shot through the quiet brig. "Gibbs, where's the…" Jack's breath caught in his throat when he saw her, and she stopped when she saw what Gibbs was doing. In another second she was in front of the cell, grasping her husband's hands through the bars. "Jack." She breathed his name in a silent whisper as he pressed his face against the bars. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, darling. How're…"

Gibbs interrupted. "I'll stand at the foot of the stairs, Alex. I'll let you know if I hear anything..." With that he disappeared from view.

She turned back to him with a gaze that made Jack's heart melt. The soft green eyes were filled with sadness and love as they looked at him with a longing to be with him. He stroked one hand gently with his thumb as the other reached up to caress her face through the bars. She leaned into it. "I'm sorry, darling."

"It's alright Jack. I'll be fine. I won't as much as touch him, for it'll remind me of you too much…" Jack's heart skipped a beat when he felt hot tears on his hand.

"Alexis! He's on deck, I hear him."

"I love you." She whispered as she kissed his palm and exited, wiping her eyes as she left.

With that, Jack was left alone once more with his palm tingling from her sweet and tender kiss, wanting to feel it on his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived back on the deck coolly, as if I hadn't done anything wrong. Feng didn't seem to notice that I had been missing, and I let it go. Mana was further down the deck, cleaning the deck. Feng had finally guessed that we were sisters, so he prohibited any sort of contact. I missed Jack's Captaining. He would give orders and actually participate with making the ship operate smoothly. Feng, however, just gave orders and slept, never at the helm or helping. I hated him with a distinct passion, another reason he couldn't find out about my pregnancy.

Jack was the only thing on my mind as Sao Feng ran the Pearl. I wanted to embrace him, kiss him, love him, and just feel him with me. The thought helped me concentrate on the duties I was assigned, and it helped me from killing the Singapore Pirate King. One night in the cabin, he mentioned going to Tortuga. I'd asked why, and instantly regretted it. He wanted to wed me there. Did he not know that I was betrothed to a man already? Of course he did, he wasn't that stupid. He wanted me to not be with him. Beauty was all men thought about, I'd concluded. Jack didn't obsess over it though. He'd allow me to tramp around the decks with my hair sticking up if I wanted to. My pregnancy threw the marriage thing into another spin as well. I didn't want to be discovered to be pregnant. Jack's crew obviously knew what was going on, for every time the filthy man tried to touch me, Marty or Cotton would pull me away to do some chore or another. I loved them for that.

About a week and a half after he'd taken over the beloved ship that was home to me, we arrived in Tortuga. The town was the same as it always had been, bustling and loud with shopkeepers, drunks, and the other various pirates who were there. I missed Jack, more than ever it seemed at that very moment. Maybe it was seeing women with pirates or the drunks running around, but I knew that I missed the safety of being in his arms as soon as we set foot on the docks. Feng was holding my arm, Cotton following close behind incase Feng bought something. Knowing him, poor Cotton would have to carry something heavy just because Feng wanted to be a pain in the arse. I was lead into a small church that vaguely represented one. It was more of a storage building, with everything in the world in there. There was an alter, if you could call it that, in the front of the building. I did NOT want to get married to that sad excuse for a man. Jack had indeed spoiled me; He wasn't the typical women-are-treasures-that-can't-do-what-they-want pirate. Feng, however and unfortunately, was. I didn't do much except sit in the cabin or cook for he didn't like me doing much; didn't want to 'stress' me. He obviously didn't know me very well. And I was already married.

I was lead up to the alter, where a odd man stood. His hair was a mess, he smelled worse than pirates, which I'd come to adjust to, and his skin was black with dirt. I turned up my nose as I glared at Feng. I wanted to get away desperately. Right as the scumbag man began to speak the words, I lifted my knee and nailed Sao in between the legs. He moaned in pain as I grabbed Cotton's arm and fled, my legs flying as we ran. For an old pirate, he could run!

We finally made it to the ship and I was in the cabin, searching for the brig's key for a matter of moments when Feng came in, rage in his eyes. I gritted my teeth and straightened up after bending, searching in a trunk. The door closed and he went to Jack's desk and withdrew a whip from a drawer. My eyes widened as I realized my punishment. Cotton had come in the room with me, and I was grateful. I could hear the crews trying to be silent as they listened against the door. I met the elderly man's gaze, and sympathy was in his eyes as the parrot sat soundlessly on his shoulder. I was told to turn around, and I did as I heard the whip coming down on my back. I leaned forward on the wall, pressing against it as I felt the pain again. It hurt, and I couldn't let him find out about the baby. The whistle of the whip was sounded a few more times, around six more, and then I heard Feng storm off, the door slamming. A gentle hand was on my shoulder, and as much as I appreciated Cotton being my go-to guy during everything, I desperately wanted the hand to belong to Jack. Words can't describe how I missed him. I wanted to curl in his arms and cry and kiss him senseless.

Cotton stared at me sympathetically as I leaned to the wall again, my forehead pressing against the wood. I cried from the pain, both emotional and physical. It hurt to be torn from Jack more than anyone could ever know. I prayed to God right then and there that I could be reunited with my husband without the horrible pirate existing. I missed, needed, and loved Jack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack cursed as Gibbs told him what he'd heard. The first mate had come down, supposedly checking on Jack once again, and he was telling the Captain about his wife's encounter with the whip. "She had fled onto the ship at a startling rate. I could tell she was upset and angry. He'd tried to wed her, but she didn't allow him. Alley encountered the cat 'o nine, Jack. She didn't make much more than a whimper, but as he fled I could see Cotton tending to her. She's hurt, Jack, and maybe it's not my place to say, but she won't be nearly the same lass when you get her back."

"Aye. I know. Sneak her down here, Gibbs. I need to see her."

Jack missed his wife enough to murder someone. She was going through a lot for an expecting woman, and from the sound of it, she was pretty strong. But he needed to tell her he'd get her back soon. He loved her and Sao Feng wasn't going to get in the way.

"Gibbs, find the key to this cell, aye? Bring it to me when you get a hold of it, along with a sword and pistol."

"Aye."

Gibbs disappeared, only to reappear moments later with Alexis in tow. He smiled sadly then returned to his position in the stairwell.

She looked different than Jack remembered. Her hair was the same straight hair, but it was darker, despite the dim light. It wasn't sun-dyed, causing it to be a dull brown as it lay on her shoulders, oily. Her face was dirty and tired, tear marks evident. He could see where scars lay on her arms from being whipped various times. Gibbs had said that ever since that day, the whip had been laid on her more and more. Jack tenderly reached out and cupped her face, wiping the tears that escaped her saddened green eyes with his thumb.

He felt Alley lean into his touch as she closed her eyes momentarily and held the hand in her own. Her eyes fluttered back open to look into his faded kohl-rimmed eyes. "Jack, I need you." Her voice was needing. "Promise me you'll get out soon. I'm sore, I've lost a lot of blood, and I can only imagine if he were to find out about…"

"No darling. He won't find out. And I promise." Jack found himself being a sensitive, caring husband at the moment, but he didn't care. Those words just caused Alex to cry harder. "Bugger. No, no, no. Don't cry, well cry but try to calm down, savvy?"

Jack did the only thing he knew how to do; he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her so her face was pressed against the iron bars, just like his. He pulled her head so her lips could meet hers and he kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I calmed down as we pulled away, seeing as the bars made it difficult to kiss. Only Jack would've been able to kiss me through a cell. I smiled sadly at him as he fingered my oily hair. It needed washed, but so did his. Jack would never admit it, but he did wash his hair, probably when I was with Mana or Elizabeth or when I was asleep. Suddenly, a noise echoed throughout the brig from the deck. "Gibbs, what was that?"

I heard the sound of the first mate's feet and his voice. "Elizabeth's pregnancy has been discovered, Alex."

I imitated Jack, causing him to snort lightly before soothing me momentarily. "Bugger."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: No new reviews? Gah. Oh well…

Also, I'm thinking about a new story. It'll be Jack/OC of course:). It might be AU, I'm thinking it will be. The summary will be on my profile page. When you review, tell me what you think how it sounds. I'll review back!

"What if he finds out about me? What if he tries to kill you for it, what if he …"

Jack cut off my long list of "what if's" by squeezing my arm. "He won't darling. Trust me and Gibbs. I have a bloody long list of things to do, and Alley once I get out of here, you can help me do several of them…" A devilish smirk caressed his face as I turned to leave before I was noted missing. "Including a bath, love. Because no offense, we both smell horrible. I cannot believe I just admitted that… But I have a few ideas how to deal with it." I laughed as I climbed above deck with Gibbs.

For a couple more weeks, I continued to get lashed and hit. I emerged from the lower decks one day only to regret it. Not three seconds after I was on deck, I was pulled by a harsh hand into the cabin I regretfully shared with Feng. Said man slammed the door and pushed me against the far wall, my feet tripping me as I tried to move with his pushes. "What were you doing down there?"

I turned and looked at him, my shoulders squared and pride in my eyes as I spoke. "Talking to the man that I belong with, which also happens to be the original Captain of this ship…" I was pushed against the wall.

"Maybe I should give you the same punishment that I gave Miss Swann when I discovered her pregnancy…"

"She and the baby better be alive…"

His hand came in contact with my cheek, and my head turned to the right, my anger burning within me. "This is my damn ship now and you can't tell me how things will and will not be around here. In the words of your charming husband, savvy?"

The door swung open and I looked over Feng's shoulder to see Jack standing there with Gibbs. How he'd gotten the key, I had no idea, but I was grateful. "No, it's not. I really don't appreciate you hitting my lass or using my word. I know you're a pirate, but that's just not very nice, then again you hit women…"

I grinned and shoved Feng off of me in a hard push that landed him in front of Jack. I heard the crews outside separating into battle sides and the fights going on. Judging by what I could see through the door, the Pearl's faithful crew was winning. I was against the wall, involuntarily scared to move. I watched as Jack and Sao Feng fought, Jack steering them away from me. A rush of adrenaline overcame me after a few moments of fighting, causing me to grab a spare sword from the corner closest to me, where Feng stored some extra ones carelessly. I ran behind the foul man and nodded to my husband, who aimed the fight so that within the next few seconds, the sword was embedded in Feng's back, straight through his heart.

I gasped and withdrew the sword as the hated man fell to the ground. Both me and Jack, since Gibbs had left to go help on the deck, stared for a moment before I stepped over the body and wrapped my arms around his chest, pulling Jack to me. I heard him chuckle as his arms wrapped protectively around my waist and held me close. My eyes shut tightly. "I'm glad it's over, Jack." I inhaled deeply, his scent filling my lungs with a familiarity that was mixed with sweat and must. I made a face as I pulled back slightly to look him in his brown eyes. "I think you were right about that bath…"

He grinned and kissed me swiftly. "I think I was right, also darling." He laughed as he led me onto the deck. "Go have Gibbs prepare hot water while I clean up the deck and make sure everything's as it should be, savvy?"

I grinned. "Savvy."

I saw the effect of the fight immediately. All but three or so Singapore members remained, all injured. The ended up being pitched overboard. I did as Jack told me to, finding Gibbs near the galley. I relied the message to him, and he lead me to the galley. "Thank you, Gibbs. If you wouldn't have…"

"No hassle, Alex. I think anymore time in that brig would've sent Jack crazier than he needs to be."

"He already is…"

We both laughed as I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist. I turned my head slightly to see Jack grinning. "Talking about me, lovely?" I could see his smirk trying to break loose. "That's not very nice…"

I grinned as he bent his head, burying it in my neck and hair. All three of us stood there like that until the water was ready, Gibbs preparing the water swiftly and relatively quickly. Jack carried it back to our cabin, me closing the door as he poured it in the proper basin. Before long, we were both in it, the water warm on our tired and dirty bodies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the night wore on, Jack lay in bed while holding Alex. She'd collapsed after they'd cleaned up, her head on his chest as she slept. Her now-scared and paled arms clung to his waist, the sleeves of her shirt rolled up in the heat. Jack hadn't realized until he'd waken that first morning how much he loved her company. He'd been lonely; he'd admitted it to Alex as he pulled her into yet another embrace after the bath. She'd cried, her pain emptying onto his shirt in the form of tears. She'd told him how horrible it was and that she'd missed him terribly.

There was no doubt in Jack's mind that she'd missed him. The way she'd clung to him, not strayed away from him for more than five minutes proved everything she hadn't said. Before she fell asleep, she'd told him at least a dozen times that she loved him. Jack's heart nearly broke at the sound of her saddened voice telling him what he already knew.

"I love you too, my Alley." He whispered to her as he too drifted off. "My sweet, sweet Alley."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to see that my head adorned Jack's tan, broad chest. Despite the fact that nothing had happened the night before, it had been extremely hot. I had determined that his skin was naturally a tan shade, judging on how tan it still was despite being in a brig for weeks.

My fourth month had passed, leaving me larger than before and quite noticeable now. One of Jack's hands was resting on my stomach while the other was tangled in my hair as we lay peacefully. His chest gently rose and fell as he breathed evenly, indicating that he was still asleep. Thoughts ran through my mind as I lay there, my body tensing. What had happened to Lizzie? Jack said she was in her room, and of course I believed him. I would've heard from a crew member, of course, if something wasn't as it should be. Was Mana alright? I hadn't seen her on deck anywhere while I was getting the water and coming back with Jack. If anything had happened to her, I would raise Feng from the dead and kill him again. My heartbeat quickened at that thought.

Apparently Jack felt it and my body tensing, for he woke, worry in his eyes as he grinned sweetly at me, his hands raking through my light brown hair. The first thing I was going to do was get it back to blonde. Brunette didn't suit me, although Jack would claim I looked beautiful. "Anything troubling you, love?"

I looked into his dark eyes that had kohl around them. He'd added some last night before we'd turned in for the night, and he looked even more handsome than I'd remembered. "Did you see Mana yesterday? Is she…?"

"Darling, I saw her. She's alright, I promise. Go find her, if it'd make you feel better. I'll be out shortly, savvy?"

I saw the love in his eyes flicker happily as I smiled, pressing a sweet and tender kiss to his lips. Good Lord, I'd missed those lips of his. Hell, I'd missed everything about him. His touch, his kisses, everything. "I love you" I whispered as I pulled away, slipping out of the bed and proceeding to the deck.

I was greeted with a squeal as my sister's arms flew around me. "You're alright!" We both screeched at the same time. "I missed you!"

We had been forbidden to speak to each other, and sneaking to see her was harder than sneaking to see Jack. I'd tried to go see her once, but that idea wasn't pursued after the whip greeted me once more. I was thankful that Jack had never been one for flogging, and I could see why. No one deserved to be treated that way, the whip's string forever engraving a lash mark into the receiver's skin. It hurt, badly.

After a few moments, I saw Jack pass by us, ushering us towards the galley. "C'mon you two. We don't have all day to get things back to the way they should be." A strong arm wrapped around my waist and I leaned on my husband as we went to the galley for breakfast.

I smiled happily as he led me behind Mana, kissing the top of my head as we walked. He just grinned as he helped me sit where breakfast was being served. Breakfast was toast and jam, which I didn't eat much of. I wasn't hungry, for food that is. Jack saw me not eating and all I did every time he looked at me was smile flirtaciously, which he finally noticed as a sign to wrap up and leave. I stood and left, hearing him follow me to our cabin. The doors locked and I turned to see Jack, lust in his eyes as I kissed his neck tenderly, his skin seeming to tremble as I suckled on it lightly. When I knew he couldn't take the teasing much longer, I pulled away and kissed him gently on the mouth, to which he quickly responded. "Darling, I've missed you." His voice was breathy and husky.

"And I you, Jack." I smiled as he pushed me the short distance to the bed, where I gracefully fell, Jack following suit as his lips found mine once more.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Two new reviews, one new reviewer, and that same person put me on their favorite stories! Okay, they put this story, but same difference, right? Yeah so I think I just might go ahead with that other story. I stink at summaries, but I think y'all can get the drift of it. What do you think, how does it sound? I might go ahead and post the first chapter of it after I post this chapter, Idk. It might get me some more reviews;). Lol. Check my bio page to see if I've posted the new story, I'm not sure of the name yet. So thanks for reading this, sorry this Author's Note is so long, so Review and happy reading. :).

Jack exited the cabin a few hours later, sighing as he closed the door quietly. Alex had been in a mood ever since they'd entered the cabin after breakfast. It was after noon, judging from the sun's position in the sky. To him, it was as if the sky was too bright and cheery for what he was feeling at the moment. Alley had laughed, cried, and gotten mad at him frequently during their 'alone time', and he knew she couldn't control it a good portion of the time, but it was getting ridiculous as time wore on. _Maybe our time apart has left me blind of how bad her moods can be_, he thought, sighing. _Only four months left…_

He went to the helm, taking over Gibbs' position. The elder of the two saw his Captain's expression and decided it best not to question it, assuming it had to do with Alex and her moods. Jack resumed his traditional position at the wheel, allowing his thoughts to wonder as he gazed out at the horizon, his gaze adverting to the deck every once in a while. He stood there, steering although they were in open ocean for a good couple of days. No reefs or islands, he prayed. It wasn't until after dusk he noticed that Alley hadn't come out onto the deck all day. Praying she was alright, he left the wheel in the possession of Cotton and his parrot who was squawking like it was on fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I grinned as I finished my attire. I knew that I had aggravated Jack that morning, my moods moving like the Caribbean's waves. He had left to go control the wheel of his beloved ship, I assumed and it didn't bother me one bit. Mana had come in mid afternoon to check on me, and we'd both cooked up a plan for me to torture Jack, with a rather good reward. I'd slipped on a dress that my sister had brought on the ship for me during my pregnancy. It was a delicate silk in a beautiful shade of green, matching my eyes perfectly. Around the neckline and the hem, there was black lace that completed the look. It was beautiful. Before I'd adorned it, however, I'd soaked my hair, combed through it with Mana's help, and I'd tied it so instead of being straight, it would curl and wave gracefully. While my hair dried in its respective design, which wasn't all that appealing, I'd applied kohl from Jack's supply and some eye powder that Mana had also brought along. Lizzie had some gold make up that only higher class women had, used to dot along the eyelashes so they would sparkle, and she'd generously let me use it. Some of the crewman had been asked to prepare a decent meal, so my look would just aggravate Jack during dinner as we were to dine in our cabin.

My sister and Lizzie double checked that I was suitable to seduce the famous Jack Sparrow, and then they exited as Jack entered. He gulped audibly as he shut the door and swayed over to me, his hands immediately flying to my shoulders. His fingers flew to my collar bone, trying to stroke lower but I distracted him with a gentle kiss. His fingers continued to stroke my collarbone, sending my mind to the place where I almost forgot about the dinner. A knock interrupted our moment, and Gibbs entered, a wooden tray in his hands adorned with some freshly cut fruit, a pitcher of water and two wooden mugs, and a simple rice dish that smelled delicious. I smiled and blushed as he placed it on Jack's desk, biting my upper lip and ducking my head until he left, grinning at us as he exited.

Jack's hands moved to stroke and finger each individual curl and wave as they cascaded over my shoulders like a waterfall. He smirked at me as he pulled away and led me to the desk, where he sat and pulled me onto his lap. I grinned at him proudly as he supported me with his right arm and his left poured the water. "No rum tonight, eh?" I teased as he sat the pitcher down on the tray once more.

"Only for you, love." He grinned at me before handing me a fork to eat with.

However, I wasn't going to feed myself if Jack had his way, which he did. When I tried to deliver some rice to my mouth, he intervened, rice spilling onto our legs. "Jack!" I shrieked as he directed my fork to his mouth, where he devoured the remaining rice on the utensil.

"Fair play, darling."

I snorted as he delivered a forkful of his own to my waiting mouth. It was delicious; I'd missed good food. When Feng was in charge, we were lucky to eat a piece of bread! We continued to eat like that until the dish was empty, the fruit remaining on its own plate. We hand-fed each other the sweet melon slices, me teasing him by flicking his calloused fingers with my tongue when he'd extract his hand. I knew what I was doing to him; I could feel it. He smirked once more as he helped me stand, his hand gripping mine tightly until I was steady. The babe's extra weight was making it harder for me to instantly become stable on my feet after sitting or lying down.

He kissed my knuckles before letting go and exiting outside. I huffed in frustration, not knowing that he had a surprise of his own in store for me. I sat at the foot of the bed, pouting slightly as I waited. Of course, I didn't know that I was waiting for him to return. I had thought that he'd just up and left to do Captain things, my emotions causing me to think such thoughts.

After a couple of moments of pouting, I heard Jack's unique footsteps coming. When he appeared, he had netting that was obviously a couple of hammocks in his arms, along with a few hooks to put in the ceiling. "You didn't think that I'd forgotten about you, now did you Alley?" He laid the netting down on the bed before pulling me to my feet, pulling our bodies as close together as my stomach would permit. "You silly girl…" He kissed me tenderly before releasing me to hang the hammocks.

"Why are there two?" I asked as he separated them and pulled the chair out to stand on. I ran to his side, holding his leg as he stood on the wooden object, screwing one of the hooks into place.

"Figured that the babe would need somewhere to sleep, and the Pearl could help it get to sleep."

"Yes, but there's a large one and…"

He began to screw in a couple more hooks. "I know, darling. Figured that the Pearl couldn't always allow you to sleep peacefully. The second one is for you to hold the babe in."

I smiled at him as I helped hand him the larger of the two nettings. "Jack Sparrow, you're actually thinking!" I laughed.

"I'll pretend that you didn't just say that darling…" I grinned at him as he climbed down to move the chair, grabbing the remaining hooks and handing me the smaller netting. "Damn." I watched as he shook out his hand, which he had apparently accidentally poked with a hook.

He climbed onto the chair once more, which wasn't too far from the other hammock. I held his leg once more as he fastened the hooks into the wood while holding onto the small hammock at the same time. After a few moments, as the second hammock was harder to secure, he motioned for the hammock, which I gave to him. He hung it, making sure that it was the same height as the larger one, then climbed down, shoving the chair out of the way before securing his arms around my deformed waist. "You know, Alex, for someone expecting a little Sparrow, you're quite small." I smiled, not wanting to get upset tonight. I didn't want to ruin it like that morning.

I remained silent, leaning up to kiss him gently, although he moved it into a more passionate kiss, one that explained emotions. I smiled into it as he pushed me towards the bed, checking to make sure the door was closed. When I saw that it was, I closed my decorated eyelids and allowed him to hold me close into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of quiet feet shuffling across the floor. He opened his dark eyes to see a fully-dressed Alley getting into the newly-hung hammock. In the moonlight, he could see her face, concerned and scared. Quietly, he lifted himself out of the bed, slipped on a pair of pants, and went up next to her. She was apparently lost in her thoughts, for she didn't seem to notice him standing there until he spoke. "Care for some company?" He smirked slightly as she jumped, her eyes meeting his in the faint light.

She got up, allowing him to climb in first. He did so, noticing that the hammock was perfectly strong and sturdy enough for its use. He'd picked them up in Tortuga when he'd fetched Mana, but he'd snuck it on when no one was paying attention. Jack was quite proud of himself to think of such a brilliant idea, especially since it seemed to please Alex. No offense to her and her quite stormy mood swings, but he preferred not to sail through them.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts as Alex climbed in, sitting with her back to his chest as she leaned on him, the silkiness of her wavy hair cool against his bare skin. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, her hands covering his. Her stomach rose and fell to her breathing, which seemed to be in sync with his own. She turned her head to rest the left side of her face against his skin. "I can't do this, Jack."

He frowned as he spoke. "Darling, isn't it a little early to be worrying about that?"

_Bloody Hell_, he thought as he felt a tear hit his chest. "Within the next four months, Jack, I'll no longer be Alexis Sparrow, wife. I'll be a mother…"

"And I'll be a father. I'm well aware, darling." He noticed the anger rising in his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her further. Immediately, he calmed down. "You'll be fine, Alley."

"How do you know?"

"You're strong, darling. Imagine me expelling a babe as you will in few months' time. We both know that I'd be cursing and complaining the whole bloody time, during the birth and during the time before. You've not complained more than five times, love. You've also had the burden of living with Sao Feng for nearly a month, which I'm sure wasn't the best fun you've ever had. You can do this, darling. I won't leave you." Jack was in awe with his own words. He knew he loved her, which meant he was telling the truth, but he'd never been so deep. At least, to his knowledge, he hadn't.

"I love you, Jack." The sound of sleep entered her voice as she spoke softly, her breathing evening out.

"I love you too, Alley."

It would never cease to amaze him how quickly her moods would change. One moment she was upset and crying, the next she was content and happy. Not that he was complaining; the sooner her unpleasant moods passed, the sooner she would be pleased again, which made his life a whole lot easier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: One last thing, loves. I might not update as frequently on this story for a while. I'll type and stuff, but I mean, I've posted 3 chapters if you include this one within five days. Keep an eye on the horizon!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I posted my new story. It's entitled Never Been Kissed. R&R and I'll give you all virtual cigars:). And I already have 3 reviews! I guess that was the fresh start I needed:). It made my day. Yeah so review this chapter too, please. I'll throw in a virtual cookie. Enjoy and happy reading!

I awoke to see that I was laying on my stomach, on top of Jack. As I stretched my tired muscles the sound of cloth on cloth entered my ears, reminding me of the occurance only hours earlier. I'd woken up, unable to sleep due to worry about the future, gotten dressed in one of my pirate outfits and laid down in the larger hammock. I hadn't expected Jack to also get up and join me. He'd been sweet and gentle. I had a feeling that he hadn't fallen asleep until he was certain I was lost in dreams.

One of his arms, which was wrapped around my back, tightened it's grip on me as he stretched out himself. I adjusted my eyes so I could see the pair of kohl-rimmed, chocolate eyes staring at me gently, a smirk plastered on Jack's face. "Mornin' love."

I smiled tiredly at him before relaxing once more, my head resting right above his heart. I allowed my eyes to close, trying to fight the urge to go back to sleep. I knew he probably needed to get up, and the weight of my body was probably causing him to be sore. My eyes lost in the end, closing but I didn't allow myself to sleep some more. Jack chuckled as he felt my body slowly relax. "I'll wake up, Jack. I'm sorry. I don't think I slept well…"

He continued to chuckle softly. "You tossed and turned as well as a person could in a hammock, love. Go back to sleep. Gibbs could probably tell from the state he saw us in last night that we wanted to be alone." I was more than happy to oblige.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack smirked as he felt his wife relax against his body as she lay, drifting off. He'd woken several times in the night due to her frequent moving and squirming, not that he overly minded. If she needed to sleep some more, then she could as long as she was happy. _Lord, I love her_, he thought as he entangled his left hand in her still-wavy hair. _But I'll be glad when the babe's born, for these blasted mood swings will be gone for the most part_. A soft sob interrupted his thoughts. _Bloody hell_, he thought. "I'm sorry Jack," She sobbed. "I'm just a burden…"

"Darling, if you were a burden I wouldn't be holding you, now would I?" He stroked her hair tenderly as she cried. "Now go to sleep, love."

Jack began to hum a sea shanty in her ear and rubbed her back gently as she began to calm down and finally drift off. She was overwhelmed, he knew from being part of Feng's crew. It had only been a couple of days, and she'd stayed by him. She was pregnant and stressed about the babe coming in the upcoming months. He sighed, tightening his grip on her. He felt his heart break at the thought of her having to go through this whole child-bearing thing alone. And the mood swings were obviously one of God's funny little perks, for he knew he still had to tell her why Mana was aboard. Of course, to be with her sister, but also to be a midwife. Apparently she'd learned all she could in order to help her sister. But Alley, he knew, would be mad as a red hen when she found out. His thoughts ceased as he too drifted off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I once again awoke several hours later to see that somehow, Jack had transported me to the bed without waking me. I could swear he was a miracle worker, for he'd had to climb out of that blasted hammock with me in his arms. Nevertheless, I was now laying in our bed, the covers pulled tight around me. I turned onto my left side to see it was mid-afternoon judging from the light outside. I'd slept most of the day away! I climbed out of bed right as Jack entered, a grin on his face. I could see his golden teeth as I approached, his arms encircling me. I felt his soft lips on my forehead as I was held close. "Darling, I've arranged a little something for you. But it'll have to wait until tomorrow, savvy?"

I didn't get a chance to reply, for my lips were silenced by his own. I closed my eyes, feeling content as I felt his hands tighten around my back as we kissed. Finally, the need for air told both of us to come apart, and we broke away from the kiss, causing my eyes to flutter open. I watched as his brown eyes sparkled, his right hand still holding my waist as it's brother came up to my face. I closed my green eyes as his thumb traced my eyelids, smearing whatever was left over from the night before. When I felt his hand leave my eyes, I leaned into his touch as he stroked my cheek tenderly. I allowed my eyes to open once more, smiling. "Care to join me at the helm, my love?" I pulled back and took his hand as he led me out.

He led me up to the helm, where I found peace. The sun was preparing to sink into the sparkling Caribbean waters, it's light causing the water to glitter with reds and pinks. I was pulled so that I was in front of Jack, my back against his front as he held me close with his left hand and steered with his right. I was quickly reminded why I loved being a Captain's wife. Not only did I get to watch the horizon in the far distance, something I'd always enjoyed, but I got to see it from the helm.

My trance was broken as Jack moved his hand so it covered my belly, which was growing significantly. I leaned back on him, my head on his chest, and sighed happily as I was held close. "Everything alright, darling?"

I'd just realized that we were the only two on deck, except for Gibbs on watch. I assumed the rest of the crew was below deck, in the galley eating or in various places below deck chatting. I figured since it was mostly open ocean for the time being, that there wasn't much to do at the moment. "It's perfect, Jack. I love you."

"And I you darling. Never forget that, savvy?"

I laughed as I heard him chuckle, his smile bright in my mind as I imagined it on his face. "Savvy. Jack, you're not having second thoughts about raising the child here, are you?"

"Of course not, love. After all, I have to teach the offspring of Captain Jack Sparrow everything that I know so that one day, the little lad," I snorted. "Or lass," He added quickly. "Everything that they need to know. They'll be nigh impossible to beat in battle, darling. Imagine it."

I laughed. I could tell that he was thrilled at that thought, judging from the dreamy sound in his voice. He held me close as I turned in his arms, holding me close as I buried my face in his chest happily. "Happy, darling?"

"Of course, Jack. You make me happy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I'm having severe writers block, if you can't tell. It's short and I'm sorry, but I'll try next time. I think I'll concentrate on the other story for a while. Maybe during that time I'll get inspired;). Reviews help me…


End file.
